


Save the date

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven au, initial bad start but possibly friends, lumax wedding, mild dislike to pining???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: // ON HIATUS //Mike was given the honour of being Lucas' best man in his wedding to Max, and he's determined not to mess this up. Only trouble is, Max's maid of honour El seems bent on causing him misery. Together they're in charge of getting everything organised in time for the big day, but things don't exactly go to plan.Neither get off to a good start, but can they put their differences behind them in order to make their best friends' day as special as possible?





	1. Prologue

 

**March, 1995**

 

  


“You're getting _married_?”

 

Mike's jaw fell open as he took in the information. Lucas, his best friend since the second grade, was getting married. Married? That was only something adults did.

 

“Aren't you a little young? We're kids!”

 

Lucas narrowed his eyes, “We're 24, Mike.”

 

“Oh yeah…”

 

He didn't know why it scared him so much, the idea of one of his friends getting married. Mike supposed it was because he didn't want to face the reality that he really wasn't a kid anymore, and he had to get on with his life. Maybe it was the fear of being left behind. After all, he'd only ever really had one girlfriend and they'd only dated for a year before she broke up with him.

 

“Look,” Lucas sat him down on the couch in Mike's apartment. “I came over to tell you because... because I want _you_ to be my best man.”

 

There was a warm feeling in Mike's chest at those words. “Best man.” It sounded so important. It honestly touched Mike, the thought that out of anyone in the world, Lucas chose _him._

 

“Me?”

 

“Well yeah, you're one of my best friends an I've known you the longest. It only makes sense for you to be my best man.”

 

“What about Dustin?” Dustin was Lucas’ college roommate. Mike and Lucas had gone to the same college, but they ended up in different dorms. Mike's roommate had been a nice boy, but quiet and had done his own thing a lot of the time. Dustin had easily fit within Mike and Lucas’ dynamic and it was as if he had always meant to be part of their little team.

 

“Dustin's my best friend too.” Lucas quickly said, “but I know he'd understand why I chose you and not him. And besides, he's still going to be one of my groomsmen alongside one of Max's friends.”

 

Lucas was watching Mike expectantly as he took it all in. His leg was bouncing as he thought it all over. Best man….his friend getting married?

 

“So…? What do you say? Best man?”

 

Mike looked up, his face melting into a smile. “I'd be honoured.”

 

The two boys hugged and Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

 

“That's one thing off the many, _many_ , things to do before December…”

  
Mike smiled smugly, “With my help, things _can’t_ go wrong. You can count on me.”

* * *

 

“El...I can't breathe.”

 

“Oops, sorry!” El removed her arms from around Max's neck and tucked her feet up underneath her as she sat back on Max's couch. “I'm just so excited! My best friend is getting  _ married _ !”

 

Max looked down at the ring on her finger. “I know. I can't quite believe it either.”

 

El followed her gaze, sighing a little. She'd never been happier for her friend, but a part of her longed for her own moment like that. She'd never really had a long lasting relationship. But she kept telling herself it would happen some day. Even if the thought of her best friend getting married terrified her a little. 

 

“What would make it even more special is if you were my maid of honour?”

 

El looked up sharply, eyes full of excitement once more.

“Your maid of honour? Max... I don't know what to say. Well other than I'm honoured!” She laughed, grabbing Max's hands excitedly. “I won't let you down I promise.”

 

“You could never let me down.” Max clasped her hands back, matching her best friend's excitement.

 

“This is going to be the best wedding ever.”

 

 


	2. Off to a good start

Mike opened his eyes slowly, something felt off. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He knew he was supposed to do something today but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

 

And then his eyes drifted over to his nightstand where his passport lay with a plane ticket tucked neatly inside it.

 

He dropped his hand to his lap before glancing over at his alarm clock. It was stuck at 03:15 am.

 

Jumping out of bed, Mike ran to his living room and to the clock on his wall.

 

 _7:28 am_.

 

His flight was at 9… he was supposed to be at the airport an hour ago.

 

“Shit!” He shouted, grabbing random items from his room and shoving them into a suitcase. "Dumb technology."

 

It was 3 weeks before Lucas and Max would be getting married, and they'd decided on the location of Max's home town in California.

 

Mike had managed to get the time off having saved all his vacation days for this.

 

He managed to get to the airport by 8:20, but by the time he got through security it was 8:55.

 

Mike wasn't the most athletic of people, but he ran faster than he ever had before to reach the gate. In his rush, he knocked completely into a young woman, both of them falling to the floor.

 

“Do you mind?” She sat up, rubbing her elbow where she'd fallen.

 

“I'm late for my flight.” Mike scrambled to his feet and ran away, forgetting to even help her up in his panic.

 

“No “sorry”?” She called out after him. “Asshole.” She whispered to herself as she stood up.

 

She watched him run away, all long legs and floppy hair. He looked quite comical.

* * *

 

El never been to California before, so when she found out Max had planned her wedding there she was even more excited than she'd already been.

 

She couldn't believe it was only 3 weeks until the wedding, and she'd promised to fly out early to help Max get everything ready.

 

She still had a little time before her flight, so she decided to buy a snack. Only her plans were flawed then the café had run completely out of chocolate chip muffins.

 

That wasn't so bad, but on her way to the gate some maniac ran into her, knocking her to the floor.

 

“Do you mind?” She said, clutching her elbow.

 

But when she looked up to see who had fallen into her, he was already jumping to his feet.

 

“I'm late for my flight.”

 

So that was it. He wasn't going to apologise? Not even help her to her feet after so rudely running into _her_? “No “sorry”?”

 

He didn't even glance back as he ran.

 

“Asshole.” She muttered under her breath, watching him run away with his long legs and floppy hair.

 

He could have been cute. If he'd actually been a decent human being.

 

She slowly made her way to the gate, only to be met with a swarm of angry passengers.

 

“I have to be on that flight.”

 

“What do you mean “cancelled”?”

 

“Can I talk to your superior?”

 

She caught a glimpse of a familiar sight, and sighed. She'd recognise that figure anywhere.

 

“You.” She tapped the tall boy on the shoulder. He turned around, slightly surprised. “You can't just bump into people and then not apologise.”

 

“Look, I don't have time for this. The flight’s cancelled and I need to get to California.”

 

“So do I.” El folded her arms. Who did he think he was. “I'm maid of honour for my friend's wedding.”

 

“Yeah? Well I'm best man for _my_ friend's wedding.”

 

She rolled her eyes. Whatever, so they both had a fairly important reason to get to California.

 

They locked eyes for a moment before he finally sighed. “Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. It's no excuse to act like a mouth breather.”

 

She laughed, a hand covering her mouth. “A mouth breather? What are we? 12?”

 

“Fine. Don't accept my apology.”

 

She shook her head and looked away, back to the flustered flight attendant.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention _please_.”

 

The voices quietened.

 

“There's a rescheduling of the flight in a few hours. Please remain calm.”

 

“A few hours? I'm supposed to help him pick out a suit tonight.”

 

“Oh no whatever will we do?” El gave him fake pitying eyes. “Now he won't know the difference between a black suit...or a navy suit! The horror!”

 

“Ha ha very funny.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “I'll have you know suit selection isn't as easy as you think it is.”

 

“Oh I'm sure.” She nodded.

 

“I don't even know you. I don't know why I'm still standing here.”

 

“Then leave.” She turned her back to him, finally blocking him from her sight. And hopefully that'll be the last she saw of him.

* * *

 

This couldn't be happening. The flight was now delayed instead of cancelled so at least there still was a flight. But he promised Lucas he'd help pick his suit for he wedding and now it looked like he'd have to miss one of the key best man duties.

 

It didn't help that the girl he'd knocked into earlier was having a go at him. He hadn't meant to run into her, and on any other day he wouldn't have hesitated to help her up and apologise profusely. But today he was too stressed and acting his usual self.

 

Although, she didn't have to be so rude about it, practically demanding an apology. He didn't know this girl, he didn't owe her anything and yet she was mocking him.

 

When she finally turned her back on him, he pushed his way through the crowd to get even further away from her.

 

He hoped he'd never have to see her again.

 

 


	3. Soarin', flyin'

After the plane was delayed, Mike didn't think his journey could get worse. But finally he sat in his seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“You've got to be kidding.” A voice said, and he looked up to see the young woman from earlier.

 

“You're not sitting here.” He said and she held out her ticket for him to see. “You can't.”

 

“Well I am.” El sat down next to him, trying to get as much space between them as the seat would allow. “I'm not happy about it either. So just be quiet and this flight will go a lot quicker.”

 

Mike leaned his head against the plane window, hitting it again and again.

 

She noticed him hitting his head and lowered the book she had just taken out her bag. “What are you doing?”

 

Mike stopped but didn't turn to look at her. “I'm trying to wake myself up from this nightmare. And what happened to “be quiet” huh?”

 

She rolled her eyes and opened her book. But she couldn't concentrate. Out the corner of her eye all she could see was his leg bouncing.

 

“Would you  _ please _ stop that?”

 

Mike turned to look at her. “Stop what?”

 

“Your leg.”

 

“You mean this?” He looked her in the eye and began bouncing his leg even more on purpose.

 

“Oh, real mature.” She smiled sarcastically, trying to block him from her vision.

 

“I'll have you know I'm a nervous flyer, alright?” He said, his leg finally slowing. “I can't help it, I don't mean for my leg to bounce.”

 

“Oh, then... I'm sorry.” And she genuinely meant it.

 

But now he knew how to annoy her, and he began drumming his hands on the fold out table. She tried her best to ignore him.

 

But instead she decided she would get her own back when the air hostess walked by with the food. 

El grabbed a bag of chips and purposely began crunching loudly next to Mike. She could see him almost retreating in to himself.

 

“This is so petty.” Mike mumbled to himself, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself thinking about what he could do to one up her.

 

“What's your name?” She suddenly asked.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Because maybe I'd like to know the name of my nemesis.”

 

“Nemesis?” Mike tried not to laugh. If she wasn't so annoying he might have actually started to like her. There was no doubt she was pretty, and he had to admire her commitment to antagonising him.

 

She ignored his question. “I'm El.” 

 

“That's an unusual name.”

 

“Unusual name for an unusual girl.” She said, still waiting for his answer. “And you are…?”

 

“Mike.” They held each other's gaze in another stand off.

 

“Well Mike, I'm glad I had the displeasure of meeting you.”

 

“Same here.”

* * *

 

Throughout the remainder of the flight they sat in silence, both giving up on antagonising each other, but still very much feeling bitter towards each other.

When the flight landed, El practically jumped out her seat. She didn't even look back as she left, Mike still fumbling around in his seat.

“That was certainly strange.” He muttered. “Glad I'll never see her again.”

But a part of him kind of felt...sad? He was going to miss their little argument. It was entertaining.

El on the other hand couldn't wait to leave her seat. She couldn't get away fast enough. 

At luggage claim she grabbed her suitcase, but in her rush she failed to see the little MW on the handle….

Max was eagerly waiting for El at the airport, a huge smile on her face.

She ran to El, embracing the girl tightly. “I'm so glad you're here!”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sorry the flight was delayed.”

“It doesn't matter, Lucas is a little upset though. His friend was supposed to be on the same flight and was supposed to help him pick his suit but he had to call the place and get it rearranged.”

“Huh, that's funny…” El had a weird feeling on déjà vu, that she'd heard that story before…

“Where is Lucas?” she decided to change the subject.

“He’s parking the car.”

But a pair of arms caught Max from behind and picked her up. “Lucas!”

He had snuck in without Max realising. El watched the two, how happy they seemed to be. How in love they were. She could only hope one day she'd feel like that.

“We're just waiting for Mike.” Lucas said after giving El a hug. “You'll like him, he's funny.”

“Mike?” El felt her stomach drop. No...it couldn't be…

“Ah, speak of the devil.” Lucas ran passed El towards a tall young man. The one from the plane. Mike. “Wheeler!”

“Is that Lucas’ best man?” El whispered to Max. 

“He's a little nerdy, but I've heard people say he's kind of cute.” Max shrugged. “You’ll be spending a lot of time together, who knows, maybe you'll hit it off.”

“I seriously doubt that.” El mumbled.

“El, this is Mike.” Lucas walked over to El.

Mike locked eyes with El, his smile dropping.

He shook her hand, “Nice to meet you.” He said, almost through gritted teeth.

“Pleasure is all mine.” She returned his handshake sternly.

“Brrr.” Lucas laughed, pretending to shiver at their cold interaction. “You two need to warm up to each other. Good thing California is so hot.”

But no one laughed. “Tough crowd.” Lucas looked down at his feet.

“Let's just go.” Max grabbed his hand and took El and Mike back to their car.

  
  


 


	4. Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve so I thought I'd post two chapters today! Merry Christmas xx

The car ride to house Max and Lucas were staying in was perhaps the most uncomfortable all four of them had felt.

 

Mike and El were trapped in the back seats together, both silently raging that the person they'd spent hours arguing with was now suddenly part of their best friends’ wedding.

 

“Look,” Mike leaned over to El. “I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot-”

 

“You could say that.” She said, not even looking at him.

 

“So,” he continued, “I propose a truce. A fresh start.”

 

El finally turned to him with a neutral expression. “Fine. But just because our friends are friends, doesn't mean _we're_ friends. We're simply…” she searched for the right word, “acquaintances.”

 

“Acquaintances.” Mike nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

“And you'll be in this room.” Lucas showed Mike up the stairs in the house. “If you squint you can maaaybe see the ocean.” He laughed and patted Mike on the back.

 

Mike slowly walked towards the window. He'd never really had the chance to go to the beach before. Surprisingly enough, Indiana doesn't have much of a coastline. Or any coastline. 

 

The sun had set and the lights from the boardwalk were visible from Mike's room. He knew he'd have to make a late night trip one day to see it all lit up in person.

 

“This is so cool.” He said, turning back to Lucas with wide eyes. 

 

“Get some rest, we have to go to a cake tasting tomorrow.”

 

“Cake tasting?”

 

“Who knew it was so hard to pick a cake for a wedding?” Lucas sighed, one hand on the door. “But, I love Max. And if that means trying out hundreds of flavours of cake til I'm sick, then I'll do it.”

 

Mike had never seen his friend like this, so genuinely concerned about making someone happy. He was glad his friend had found someone who made him care so deeply that he'd do dumb stuff for her.

 

“Right then,” Lucas nodded before leaving. “Goodnight Mike.”

 

“Night Lucas.”

 

Mike thought he'd unpack his suitcase, but he stopped when he noticed something wasn't quite right.

 

“Um...I don't remember packing this…” he said, looking at the bra in his suitcase.

 

There came a light knock at his door and he looked up, slamming the suitcase shut.

 

“Yeah.” He said, and El poked her head around the door, her suitcase behind her.

 

“Um, I think we have each other's suitcase.” She held up a pair of boxers.

 

“Hey, give me those!” Mike reached for his underwear, blushing profusely while El giggled to herself.

 

“Thanks.” He said as they traded suitcases. “You uh, have great taste in suitcases.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, but shook her head. “You too?” She said and closed the door behind her.

 

“Great taste in suitcases?” Mike muttered to himself. “Why did I say that?”

 

He didn't know why he was trying so hard, they'd agreed they weren't going to be friends. 

* * *

 

When El came downstairs for breakfast the next morning, she found Max alone in the kitchen.

 

“Hey.” She yawned and reached for the toaster. “Lucas not up yet?”

 

“He's not a morning person.” Max took a sip of her coffee. “But speaking of boys…” she smiled excitedly and El sighed.

 

“Max I know what you're going to say.” she said as she sat next to Max.

 

“No you don't.”

 

El gave her an “oh really” look. “You're not going to say something about if I'm bringing anyone to the wedding - which is a no by the way.”

 

Max looked disappointed, but then a sly smile appeared on her face. “What's the deal with you and Mike?” 

 

“There's no deal.” El stood up defensively, walking back over to the toaster. “He's kind of a jerk.”

 

“He’s great once you get to know him.” Max tried to defend him.

 

“Well luckily for me I won't have to. We agreed to be civil for the wedding and then we'll probably never have to see each other again.”

 

“That's a shame.” Max leaned on her hand. “You two could've been the next couple.”

 

El wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Ew.” 

 

The two girls burst out laughing.

 

“Someone's excited about cake tasting.” Lucas’ voice interrupted as he and Mike entered the kitchen.

 

“You could say that.” Max exchanged a final glance with El.

 

Lucas looked at Mike as if there was some hidden joke the boys were not a part of, but Mike just shrugged.

* * *

 

 

“I can't eat anymore.” Lucas leaned back in his chair, seriously considering sneakily unbuttoning his jeans to give his stomach some room.

 

“But which one did you like best?” Max said, “It's important we get a cake we both like.”

 

“They were all good.” Lucas shrugged. If he was honest, he couldn't really tell much difference between them all.

 

“El?” Max pleaded with her friend.

 

El showed Max her notebook where she'd made notes about each cake they tried. “This one had more flavour...but then this one had better decoration. And this one was good but after a few bites it may get sickly so perhaps something a little less sweet? Like this one?”

 

Mike watched as El carefully analysed every cake with Max. He didn't know how she could have so many opinions on cake. 

 

“What about you Mike?” Lucas said.

 

“It's your wedding.” Mike shrugged.

 

“The point of bringing you here was so you'd help us.”

 

“Then...I agree with El. You might want something less sweet so people don't feel sick. Otherwise people won't dance if they feel sick, and then it'll just be awkward and silent at the reception.”

 

El looked up from her notebook, and Mike could have sworn he saw her smile at him. But it only lasted a second because when he blinked she was back to a neutral expression.

 

Lucas and Max went to go tell the caterer their decision, leaving Mike and El alone at the table.

 

“You're really prepared, huh?” he said, leaning over to look at El's book.

 

“It doesn't hurt.” She slowly stopped writing. “I guess I just want everything to go to plan.”

 

“Makes sense.” Mike nodded. 

 

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

 

Mike started tapping his hands on the table, longing for Lucas’ return. He didn't know how he was going to cope being alone with El during the wedding...at least Dustin will be there for him to talk to.

 

 


	5. Just pretend

Mike woke up the next morning to see Lucas in the kitchen on the phone. He sounded mildly annoyed.

 

“No I can't today I have a venue to look at.” Lucas began pacing. “Max really likes this place so we have to go- no I understand. I can't...fine.”

 

He hung up the phone, slamming it back down into the receiver and flipping the phone off.

 

“Lucas?”

 

“Ah, Mike!” He jumped, “how long were you…”

 

“Long enough to see you swear at an inanimate object.” Mike laughed.

 

Lucas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “My boss seems to think it's perfectly fine to call me during my vacation days to ask me to work even though I'm hundreds of miles away. Some dumb emergency. I don't know why they need  _ me  _ to fix it.”

 

“So?”

 

“So that means I can't go to the venue viewing today. And we need to put the deposit down today.”

 

“Isn't that kind of last minute? The wedding is in less than a month.”

 

“We  _ had  _ a venue but that place double booked. The bastards…” Lucas mumbled. “So we have to find somewhere last minute. You and El go with Max, make sure you put the deposit down.”

 

“I was planning on going to the beach today…” Mike sighed, but he realised this was best man duty. “You can count on me.”

 

“Thanks. You're a lifesaver!” And off Lucas ran to the computer room to try and do whatever job it was he had. Mike really needed to find out.

* * *

 

 

Max took them to a grand building a few miles outside town. The garden was huge and green with flowers all along the outside. There were even a few stone statues about the place, and a fountain in the middle.

“Isn't this place amazing?” Max spun around to take it all in. “I really need to get this place.”

There came a buzzing from her bag and she took out her pager. “Hold on, Lucas is paging me, I better call him. I'll be back. Talk to the guy and try and get a deal.” She ran to go find a phone to call Lucas back with, leaving Mike and El alone.

“It really is a beautiful place.” El sighed, “I hope someday I can get married in a place like this.”

Mike didn't really know what to say to that, but thankfully the man they were supposed to talk to about booking the place had just walked by.

“Oh, excuse me sir!” Mike called after him and El followed.

“Good afternoon sir, what can I do for you?” The man smiled politely, glancing between Mike and El.

“We'd like to book this place for a wedding, in 3 weeks if that's possible.”

“I'm terribly sorry but I just booked this place for that couple over there.” The gentleman pointed to a rich looking man with a young lady clinging to his arm. He then nodded his head and carried on his way.

Mike looked at El. “What are we going to do? Where will they get married now?”

“I have an idea…” El said slowly and began to approach the couple. “Follow my lead.” She whispered to Mike.

The couple smiled when they saw El and Mike approach them. 

“I'm sorry, this man just told us you'd booked this place for your wedding?”

“Yes, it's short notice but we just simply adored the place and we needed somewhere for the reception.”

“I'm sorry honey,” El turned to Mike and he was taken aback by her sudden soft voice. “I guess the wedding is off…”

He suddenly understood what she was trying to do. “No, please. I'm sorry…. I'll... I'll find somewhere better I promise.” He grabbed her hand desperately, playing his part of panicked fiancée. “Don't leave me.”

“We're never going to get married at this rate!” She managed to let out a sob. “It's like fate is telling us something!”

“Don't say that! Please!”

The other couple watched in horror at what they thought was a real engaged couple breaking up. 

“We'll find somewhere else.” Mike said.

But El began fake crying. “It's me isn't it? You don't want to marry me here, you don't want to marry me in your home town. Just say it. You don't want to marry me!”

The other couple began to whisper between themselves. 

“Now, hold on a minute.” The lady said. “Perhaps... _ we _ could find somewhere else. After all this is only for our second wedding.”

“Second wedding?” Mike raised an eyebrow and El stopped “crying”.

“We're getting married in the church with just a few friends and family, then we're getting “married” again a few days later for all our friends.”

These people were crazy. Obviously they had too much money to spend, and suddenly Mike didn't feel so guilty at lying to them.

“We can look somewhere else and let you have this day. I can't bear to be the reason you two split up. You're such a lovely couple.” The woman clasped a hand to the pearls around her neck.

Mike and El laughed awkwardly, and she wrapped arm around Mike's.

“We'll speak to the gentleman and have your wedding booked instead. What's your name?”

“Lucas Sinclair.” Mike said without missing a beat. “And this is my beautiful fiancée Maxine Mayfield.”

“We're Stacy and Todd.” The couple held out their hands and Mike and El shook them.

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” The woman, Stacy, said and tugged on her fiance's arm. “Let's go and give these lovely people the venue.”

“Thank you so much.” El waved goodbye.

They waited until the couple were out of sight before El let go of Mike's arm.

They looked at each other a second before bursting out in laughter. El threw her arms around Mike's neck in celebration. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning around. In all the excitement they forgot they weren't supposed to be friends.

He put her down and they began circling each other as they talked over what just happened.

“I can't believe we got away with that!” Mike said, begining to laugh. “You're so good at acting!”

“What about you.” El smiled, “You sounded genuinely heartbroken!”

“All acting.”

“Max is going to be so happy!” El put her hands in the air, breathing a sigh of relief.

They took a moment and realised how close they were still stood. Mike awkwardly coughed and shuffled his feet a little away.

“There you two are!” Max called, running up to them. “I just heard you got the place?”

“All thanks to El.” Mike smiled at her. “It was her quick thinking.”

Max swooped El up in a big hug. “Thank you! Thank you! We have to go tell Lucas!”

 

 

 


	6. Can I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I wish everyone a great 2019! 
> 
> (With the recent news of the 4th July release date, I think this year has been off to a good start!)

The wedding preparations had been going well, but with 2 weeks still to go there was plenty to be done.

 

“We are  _ not  _ having our firs t dance to Careless Whisper!” Max folded her arms. “It's so cliché!’

 

“But it's a good song!” Lucas raised his voice, both very passionate about this. “And it is not as cliché as Can't help falling in love.”

 

Mike walked in on them arguing. He thought he could back out unnoticed, but he stepped backwards onto El's foot. She let out a shout in alarm, causing Max and Lucas to look over.

 

“El! Finally!” Max ran over and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to Lucas. “Tell him that Careless Whisper is cliché.”

 

El didn't want to get in the middle of this. “Uh...well…I wouldn't exactly-”

 

“See?” Lucas smiled proudly. “She agrees with me.”

 

“Well it's-” El tried to be neutral, but Lucas cut her off.

 

“Mike agrees with me too.” Lucas smugly patted Mike's shoulder. “Don't you?”

 

“It's a bit-”

 

“Ha!” Max laughed, “He totally thinks it's cliché.”

 

“How about picking a different song? One you both can agree on?” Mike moved away from Lucas’ arm.

 

El backed up from Max, “Let me check my tapes and see what I have.”

 

“You bought tapes?” Mike could barely fit everything in his suitcase but she could fit tapes.

 

El shrugged. “A few. But I ended up forgetting my Walkman.”

 

She quickly bounded up the stairs, rummaging through her suitcase until she found one she was sure would work.

 

“Here,” she handed Max a tape. 

 

“This is one of your mixtapes?” Max read it with some reservation.

 

“Just trust me.”

 

Max put the tape in the player and turned it to track 3 like El said.

 

The music slowly started, and Cyndi Lauper's voice faded in.

 

“ _ Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you.” _

 

Max froze, slowly looking up from the tape player.

 

“I remember now…” she felt her stomach drop. She turned to Lucas and he had the same expression. “It was junior year in college, at that party-”

 

“Where we met.” Lucas finished her sentence and reached for her hand. “And I asked you to dance.” He laughed a little. “I remember how nervous I was because I kept thinking...this  _ girl… _ ”

 

El watched between Max and Lucas, and she knew that  _ this  _ would be their wedding song. It was their first dance ever together, and it would be their first dance as a married couple.

 

“Good job.” Mike nudged lightly into the side of El as Lucas and Max danced together.

 

“I remember her telling me about it and how special it was. It just came to me.” El shrugged like it was no big deal. 

 

Time after time faded out, but a new song immediately started: Every breath you take.

 

“Uh…” El flushed and ran to change the track but Max stopped her. 

 

“No wait.” She looked at Lucas like she'd had the most amazing idea. “Wouldn't it be sweet if they joined us on the dancefloor for this song?”

 

Lucas glanced between Mike and El.

 

“Wait,  _ us _ ?” Mike burst out, following Lucas’ gaze. He hadn't considered he'd have to dance. “With...with each other?”

 

“Well you are the best man and maid of honour. Unless... you have someone else you're bringing?” Max subtly looked at El to see her reaction.

 

“No, I don't…” Mike looked awkwardly away. He didn't need to be reminded of his singleness.

 

“Great. Then we'll have to practice.” Max clapped her hands. “Come on, you can't make a fool of yourself on the night. My whole family will be there so I don't want you embarrassing me.”

 

Max ushered El and Mike together. El barely came up to Mike's shoulder so she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

 

Mike hesitantly put a hand on her waist as she put a hand on his shoulder. Their free hands met and Mike tried to ignore how very aware of her he was. 

 

“Oh my god what are you? 12?” Max noticed the distance between them. “This isn't some middle school dance! Hold her closer Michael!”

 

El took a step forward before Mike had a chance to react.

 

“Do either of you actually know how to dance?” Lucas noticed how they were just stood, looking at each other. He came up behind Max and rested his hands on her waist.

 

“Not really…” Mike admitted.

 

El nodded. “It's not so hard.” 

 

She took a step back, pulling Mike with her. He followed...not so gracefully.

 

“Ow you're stepping on my toes!” Mike winced.

 

El rolled her eyes. “You’re not matching the rhythm of the song! It's not my fault!”

 

They carried on dancing for a few minutes, trying to match each other's pace.

 

“Mike you look like a baby giraffe.” Lucas sighed, hiding his face against Max's shoulder. This wasn't going well.

 

“Hey! Stop laughing!” Mike saw El giggling to herself. He squeezed her side a little in attempt to tickle her and she wriggled out his grip, still laughing.

 

Max tilted her head to look up at Lucas and he smiled back, both thinking the same thing as they watched their friends giggling with each other. They'd somehow gotten over the initial dislike. They could change moods so quickly it was hard to keep up with these two.

 

“Ok! I'm sorry!” El raised her hands in surrender and Mike stopped tickling her.

 

He looked down at the floor, hands in his pockets. “Unsurprisingly I was a huge nerd in school and never had the opportunity to dance with girls so excuse me if I'm not amazing at it.” 

 

“I can confirm that he was indeed a huge nerd.” Lucas butted in.

  
  


Mike snapped his head up. “Like  _ you  _ were any better!” 

 

“We'll leave you two to practice.” Max took Lucas by the hand and lead him out the room. “I love you, but you're not helping.” She whispered as they left.

 

“Anyway…” Mike looked back at El. “I'll save you the sob story. You probably think I'm an even bigger loser than I've already been.”

 

He sat down on the nearby couch with a sigh.

 

El felt a drop in her stomach. He'd just been so open and vulnerable to her and she didn't know how to react.

 

“I get it.” She finally said, sitting next to him. “It was just me and my dad for so long. I didn't really have anyone else.”

 

She smiled, memories flooding back. “He used to let me stand on his feet and we'd dance around the living room.”

 

“So that's why you know how to dance.” Mike nodded, it all came together. 

 

“But he got remarried - and she's the loveliest, most caring stepmother I could ask for. And I think of her sons as my real brothers, not just stepbrothers.”

 

“Your family sounds amazing.” Mike leaned back on the couch. “At the risk of sounding like a 13 year old: my dad doesn't understand me. He wants this whole life for me that just isn't what I want…”

 

Mike suddenly caught himself, he didn't want to get in to it now. “Sorry, I shouldn't just bring that up. Kind of a downer.”

 

El lightly put a hand on his arm. “Well... I'm... I'm here if you ever...you know…”

 

He looked at her hand on his arm, it almost burned where she made contact. He just nodded and quickly stood up.

 

“Right, let's just get this over with.” He said, holding his hand out for her to take. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.” She was slightly taken aback by his sudden change in subject, but she supposed he didn't feel ready to talk about it. 

 

They kept practising their dance, until Mike was able to do things like spinning El. The intimate moment they'd shared before seemed almost forgotten, replaced by friendly jokes and a more light hearted conversation.

 

But there was a part of Mike's brain telling him not to get too close. After the wedding, they'd go back to being nothing more than strangers. He didn't care at first, but now...now he was starting to think he'd miss her when their job was done.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna forever reference every breath you take and time after time in my fics


	7. Pretty...good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is probably going to be a bit shorter than my other ones because I kind of don't know where I'm going with it haha

After that night of learning to dance, El felt weird around Mike. She tried to ignore it, reminding herself of their agreement to just get along for the wedding.

 

There was only a week to go before the big day, but Max seemed calmer than ever. El however was...not as calm.

 

“Ok but what about flowers?” El had her notebook out on the table, anxiously scribbling down notes. Max had her head resting on her hand, her eyes growing heavy after half an hour of wedding details.

 

“They're sorted. I'll just get a random bouquet from the florist.”

 

“A random bouquet?” El dropped her pen.

 

But Max just shrugged. “I'm not that worried. Just some pretty flowers is all I need.”

 

She sat up straight and grabbed El’s hands. “El, honestly. It’s ok, I promise. Now can you do me _one_ favour as maid of honour?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Go try on dresses for the wedding? I want my maid of honour to look her best!”

 

El nodded, “Sure! It’ll be a great girls’ day out.” She stood up and went to go get ready but Max stopped her.

 

“Uh...about that…”

 

“Max?”

 

“I need Mike to come too.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Wait? What am I doing?” Mike had just walked in still in his pyjamas, hearing his name in conversation.

 

“You’re coming dress shopping with us.” Max said cheerily and Mike laughed.

 

“Good joke.”

 

El shook her head. “She’s serious.”

 

“Why? I thought it was bad luck or something.” Mike really didn’t want to spend all day shopping.

 

“That’s for the groom you idiot.” Max rolled her eyes. “So Lucas isn’t coming. But anyway it’s for El’s dress.”

 

“I’m failing to see why I need to be involved.”

 

“We need to get you a tie to match obviously.” Max said like it was the most ridiculous thing Mike had said. “Now hurry up and get ready, can’t wait all day. Go!”

 

She ushered Mike out of the room to go get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike sat in an uncomfortable chair alone while Max and El were shopping. They'd been looking around the bridal store for half an hour and El hadn't even tried on a dress yet.

 

His leg nervously began bouncing as he waited. At last Max finally came and sat in the seat next to him.

 

“We think we've found the dress.” She said.

 

“Cool, let's get out of here.” Mike was about to stand up but Max grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his chair.

 

“Not just yet!”

 

He sighed leaning his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands.

 

He heard Max gasp and slowly lifted his head.

 

His mouth fell open a little and his eyes grew wide as he stood up, not even realising he'd left his seat.

 

El slowly walked out of the dressing room, nervously looking down at the dress. It was pastel pink, falling just above the knee. The skirt of the dress seemed almost to fall like a flower petal.

 

Max was clearly pleased with the dress. “Wow, El you look-”

 

“Pretty.” Before Mike knew what was happening, those words had fallen out of his mouth. A small smile fell on El's lips.

 

Max turned her head sharply to look at him. Mike flushed, the reality of what he'd said finally hitting him.

 

“Uh...good. You look pretty good.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and turned away from her.

 

But El was still smiling as she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd really felt pretty - well... pretty good as Mike put it. But his reaction was something she'd never expected. And for some reason her heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

“Pretty…” she whispered to herself as she moved the skirt around. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Max whispered to Mike while El was back in the dressing room.

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“Oh I don't know the fact you just called El _pretty_.”

 

Mike shook his head. “I called her pretty _good_ so…”

 

“Nuh uh don't play dumb with me.” Max pointed at him, a smug grin on her face. “You totally like her!”

 

“What? No, I don't I just thought the dress was a good choice.”

 

Max could see how flustered Mike had become and realised she couldn't torture the poor boy much longer. “Ok, sure…” she raised an eyebrow.

 

Mike tried to block that moment from his brain, wishing he hadn't been such a mouth breather.

 

“Hey,” El appeared, carrying the dress in one arm. “What're you guys talking about?”

 

“Nothing.” Max waved a hand dismissively. “Come on, we need to get Mike a matching tie.”

 

* * *

 

That night Mike lay in bed, but he couldn't get the events of the day out of his head. He felt so stupid. Over and over again all he could see was himself saying “pretty” to El. 

 

“Why? Why? Why?” He hit his head against the pillow. “I'm such an idiot.”

 

Did he like El? No, surely not. He was just...he was...ok he didn't know how to end that thought. Mike was confused. At first she was annoying, then it turned to indifference. Then that moment they shared when dancing... he'd told her about his family, told her stuff he'd barely spoken to Lucas about.

 

And now the dress? Oh who was he kidding? He'd thought she was beautiful way before that.

 

But this was just some dumb fantasy and within a week he wouldn't be seeing her so he just needs to get over it. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

 

 

Lucas rolled over laughing, Max tugging the covers back towards herself. 

 

“He didn't!” Lucas said between laughs. “I don't believe it.”

 

“He did!” She laughed. “You should have seen his face! It was like…”

 

She looked off dreamily into the distance trying to recreate the look on Mike's face from earlier.

 

“Oh man,” Lucas stopped laughing. “That's serious. He really does like her.”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

“I've never seen him look like that.”

 

“I'm pretty sure she likes him to.” Max said. “I mean, she acts like she doesn't, but I know El. She only acts like that when she's got a crush.”

 

“I hope they figure it out.” Lucas kissed Max's head and pulled the covers up to his neck, yawning. “It would save so much angst.”

 

“It's never that easy.” Max reached over to turn off the lamp on her bedside table. 

 

“If only.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This moment is one of my favourite mileven moments in season 1 so of course I'm gonna try and make it fit this fic haha.


End file.
